


Coming Home

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Poe Dameron, Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Kylo Ren, Gay Poe Dameron, Hate Sex, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Love/Hate, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Possessive Poe Dameron, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Remorseful Poe Dameron, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Post-redemption sex can be so...rough.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hate Sex
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Let’s say this morphed into more feels-y than you expect hatesex to be.

The first time they have sex, after Kylo’s redeemed himself, it’s not gentle.   
  
It doesn’t start out gentle. Their lips collide as angrily as a battle, as a duel, and Poe’s moaning openly into the kiss, almost viscerally. Eventually they break away, and Poe’s scanning him with a mixture of anger, pain, need, like he needs to tear off Kylo’s clothes. “I need this,” he says. “Need to see what’s underneath...”  
  
Kylo agreed to it, and Poe tears away his clothing.   
  
It burns. Poe’s touch burns. Kylo groans even as Poe runs fingers over his chest, and Poe’s staring him down with the same intensity on Tuanul. “You like this?” Poe says. “Never got this with Snoke, did you? Or your Knights, or the General? You’re not any of theirs. Let them have their own in whatever Corellian hells there are, you’re all mine.”  
  
He squeezes Kylo’s ass, and Kylo moans.   
  
“And you left me,” Poe says. “Why did you leave me?”  
  
“I wanted — ah! — to protect you."  
  
His hips jerk as he ruts against Poe’s thigh. “Kriff, you’re gonna waste your orgasm if you’re not careful,” Poe murmurs. Want you to come when I kriff you. Could you, Kylo? Could you come while I’m filling up your tight little hole?”  
  
“Please.” Kylo groans the word.   
  
“Bed. Now.” Poe says.   
  
Kylo obliges. He lies down, and Poe slicks his fingers with the lube on the nightstand.   
  
“You’re too beautiful,” Poe murmurs. “So beautiful.”  
  
It’s an odd thing to say in the middle of what really is hatesex. Same as when Poe asks if he wants his fingers or his mouth — he doesn’t deserve it and yet Kylo begs openly for his fingers all the same.   
  
Poe fingers him, and his fingers aren’t his shaft, but they feel good. Kylo’s whimpering even as Poe fills him up.   
  
“Kriff,” Poe says. “You’re so tight. Someone hasn’t been kriffing you on a regular basis. Keeping you satisfied.”  
  
Kylo moans in desperation, almost begs even as fingers hit his prostate. Poe looks down at him with burning eyes, kisses him roughly, and at Kylo’s request, slicks up his shaft with lube to enter Kylo. He’s more long than big, but he fills Kylo up as the latter gasps and moans over how Poe’s making him feel.   
  
“You’re so tight. So hot,” Poe groans. “You’re like Iego around my cock. Hate you, Ben, hate you so much, hate how I love you...”  
  
Kylo supposes he should have known. Poe’s in love with him. But he’s not worthy. They’re groaning and moaning and aching even as Poe strokes Kylo’s shaft, and Poe’s rambling about how he hates him and needs him all at once. He’s thrusting away roughly, and Kylo’s howling even as Poe strokes and thrusts before coming into Poe’s hand.   
  
Poe’s beautiful. He’s beautiful as he thrusts away inside Kylo, moaning in desperation that isn’t just sexual, and Kylo wants to heal him. To fill the emptiness in his heart he caused. He knows he’s not worthy. Not enough for Poe. Stars, he wants to be. Even as Poe fills him with his release with a groan of “Ben”, Kylo knows that Poe isn’t his, even though he wishes he was.   
  
They’re out of breath. Kylo’s sore, and he groans as Poe slips out of him. Poe looks, now that the lust and anger and adrenaline’s worn off, worried. Kylo doesn’t deserve it. He never has.   
  
Poe’s looking over him now, looking for any injuries. Kylo doesn’t deserve this, doesn’t deserve this care, and yet Poe’s giving it to him freely. He can’t look at Poe. He broke him. Snapped him in two. And yet Poe’s apologizing gently before tending to him, and Kylo feels tears fall from his eyes that Poe kisses away.   
  
“It’s okay,” Poe says. “It’s okay. I’m sorry, darling...”  
  
He doesn’t deserve such an endearment. Poe, calling the man who snapped him in two, split him to the bone, “darling”.   
  
They lie together, and Poe’s head rests on Kylo’s chest. “You’re mine, Ben,” Poe murmurs, softly, a bit incoherently. “More than anyone else’s, you’re all mine.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
They’ll talk about this in the morning. For now, they can sleep.


End file.
